Oni 101
by BlueHeichou
Summary: Sometimes hitting someone with your car can be a good thing. Or not... Inuyashaxoc Inuyasha/oc


_Thought/ emphasis_

**Mobile texts, SMS, Web messaging yor other (Author's notes at the beginning and end will also be bold)**

* * *

**M for swearing (Seriously, the OC, Yoru, has a foul mouth XD)**

**InuYashaxOC, as far as I have planned a Kagome-less fic. Will probably be mentions of her, but then again, maybe not. Don't like, don't read. Other than that, enjoy! :3**

**-I do not own InuYasha. K.-**

I groaned at the dim sunlight that filtered through the narrow gaps in my curtains, cursing the loud beeping of my alarm. I smacked the infernal contraption three times (as it didn't shut off with the first two) then sat up, rubbing my face. Getting up was hard.

I didn't need to glance at my clock to check what time it was- 6PM, and still daylight because it was Summertime- and I had to get ready for work. I was seventeen, five foot seven and working in a bar on the night shift. I gave a snarky smile to my reflection- _some life you've got there, Yoru._

I heaved another sigh and showered, then dressed in a pair of low slung skinny jeans and a black vest top with scarlet trimming. I stretched and yawned again, raking a comb through my sad excuse for hair (it was dyed a vibrant orange, and was long enough that it framed my face, and flicked outwards sort of spikily) and finally ringed my eyes with thick, smudgy black. I had to remind myself not to rub my eyes- I did not particularly want to be likened to a panda.

I yawned a final time and skittered downstairs, passing Ame as she came from the bathroom. She glanced at my outfit and turned her head in scorn. I quickly smacked her pompous, perfect-blonde-curled head and continued to the kitchen before she could return the favour. Stupid bratty foster sister.

"Yo, Saru." I grinned at the unfortunate twin of said brat. He glanced at me with those sleepy-looking green eyes, and nodded, as I leaned around him to grab a carton of milk. I swallowed a few mouthfuls and replaced it in the fridge, and then whirled to pluck a pastry from the breadbin. "Can't talk, chatterbox. Got work." I said, teasingly, ruffling his hair with the pastry-less hand. He just looked at me. I supposed that I would be as quiet as him if I had a twin like Ame, too.

"Yoru, you're going now?" Another voice called, Taro, my Foster father. I followed the voice to the living room, and saw him and my Foster mother Shion curled up on the sofa together watching Countdown. I nodded, swallowing my mouthful of sweet pastry.

"Ya." I muffled, taking another bite, "I'm not g'na be back 'til about three or four in the morning, so see you at around lunch time."

They smiled at my humourous remark- I slept most hours of the day, and after a night shift (which was pretty much every night) I would, even if I was awake, lay in bed until I got hungry enough to want to get up. My Foster family said I was more like a pet cat than an extra daughter/ sister.

"Well, have a nice night, darling." Shion said warmly, and I smiled.

"You too." with that, I left, jumping into my car and pulling out of the driveway.  
The place where I worked was a decent affair, and, armed with a taser and a fake lip ring, I signed in and dashed around, helping the guys get the stage set up. The club specialised in live music, real head pounding stuff that teenagers all over would happily rave to. I clicked my tongue into the microphone, the sound reverberating from the many speakers that littered the large room.

"Mic's workin'!" I called to Joseph, the English guy that worked alongside me. He nodded to me, setting up guitar amps and adjusting the positions of the drum kit.

"A'right, go set up the lighting while I finish up here." he said, and I went and did as I was told, weaving through the crowds that were tonights acts. The Hole (the name of the club) was hosting an open mic night tonight, which meant some of these unlucky people were going to get their dreams crushed by mercilessly critical audience members.

I grinned to myself as I went up to the booth, punching Kai awake. He jumped and fell out of his chair as I watched Joseph signal the ok to me. I flicked the switch to turn off the main lights, and Joseph quickly got off the stage, while Kai turned on the strobe lights and other stage lighting. I watched them, frowning.

"Light E in stage bar one isn't working." I pointed out, and Kai sighed, turning off the strobe lights and the other stage bars. "Yep, definitely that one." I grinned at him, "Go fix it, lighting-bitch."

He grumbled something under his breath, then said, "Can it, Taser-whore."

"I'll tase you if you don't watch it." I warned jokingly, and he grinned.

"You'd have to catch me first." I stuck my tongue out at him and waggled it, dodging out of his grasp as he went for me. He smirked in humour and went downstairs, taking the steps two at a time. I watched through the large window as he replaced the bulb in the lighting, and wondered if what Yukari said could possibly be true.

My phone bleeped, and I pulled it out of my pocket and glanced at it. Speak of the devil.  
**'Has my brother asked you out yet?'** I rolled my eyes.

**'Kai doesn't like me that way!'** I replied to her, then shut off the small device. I had to keep it switched off now, anyway. People were starting to arrive, and Kiyo, my 'partner in crime' and I were due to wait outside and check the IDs of any hopeful clubbers.

I sighed heavily. "Sorry, seventeen and up only."

The two girls (that looked about twelve) scowled at me, "We are! We're twenty one!"

I sighed again. It was blatantly obvious that their IDs were fake, and so, I folded my arms. "What are your addresses?"

They looked panicked for a moment, then tried to remember what was written on the cards but couldn't. I frowned irritably.

"Stop wasting everyone's time. You can't come in. Sorry." They were, more or less, booted out of the line, and the next person moved up. I checked his ID and let him in. The job was dull, but paid well, and Kiyo was fun to talk to. Plus, once in a while, I'd get to use my taser.

Once the club was at maximum capacity, Kiyo leaned against the wall, pulling a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket. I scowled at him.

"Not cool, man." I said, and he just grinned at me, waving the pack in my face.

"Want one, Yoru?" I turned my head away stubbornly.

"No way, I promised Taro and Shion I'd quit!" I said. My foster parents had realised I had started smoking almost as soon as I began, but took a while to confront me about it. I was hooked by the time they did, but managed to quit, with the help of my family and lots and lots of spearmint chewing gum. Thankfully, my life wasn't too traumatic, so I hadn't reverted, but they still tempted me every now and then. It would be very easy to slip back into the habit.

A couple of people left, so I distracted myself by IDing the next couple of people in the line and sending them in. Afterwards, I leaned against the wall and let my mind wander. It was growing easier to blot out the scent of the smoke.

When I got back in my car, I was very tired, so drove at around forty mph rather than at the sixty speed limit like usual. I was quite a sensible driver, flipping off any of the other drivers around me when they beeped to tell me to hurry up. I wasn't going to kill myself in a crash just because they want to get home and smoke pot._ Pricks._

Seriously, who races around the roads at three in the morning?

I screamed out and slammed on the brakes as a flash of red crossed my vision. My tyres screeched, but I managed to stop just short of creaming the TOTAL IDIOT that was stood in the middle of the road. Instead, my hood hit him, barely enough to bruise, but I think it caught him by surprise because he fell, head hitting the floor.

"What the fuck?!" I swore under my breath, heart pounding, and leapt out of my car, running to the unconscious man. I guessed he was some sort of actor in a play, because his get up was really crazy. Either that, or he was high.

That would explain why he was stood in the middle of a road.

"Hey man, wake up!" I smacked his cheek a couple of times, and he groaned, eyes squinting up at me.

"Shit..." he muttered, sitting up slowly, and I stared at him, freaking out.

"Fuck, you're bleeding! You need to go to a hospital!" I helped him up, but he fought my grip, stumbling like a drunk guy. "Seriously, stop! I'm trying to help you!"

"I have to... Youkai..." he mumbled, seeming half unconscious, and I just pushed him into the shotgun seat of my car. _Definitely high._

I ran a hand through my hair and started up my engine again, now wanting my bed more than I ever had before. But, with a bleeding guy that I had hit with my car in my front seat, my sleeping would have to wait.

Suddenly feeling much more alert, I raced through the streets, pulling up to the nearest hospital and then yanking him out of the car. I hooked his arm round my shoulders and grunted- he was damn heavy.

"Come on man, gimme a hand here..." I muttered, struggling with his weight. Luckily, the moment I got in the door of the large building, two or three nurses rushed over and took him from me.

"Well, he seems all clear," the Doctor said, eyes scanning a file, "But we'll have to keep him overnight for observation. Is he a friend of yours?"

I shook my head, "I've never met him before." I answered, and she eyed me.

"What exactly happened?"

"I was on my way home from work and he just appeared in the middle of the road. I didn't hit him very hard, but he fell and I think he hit his head." I said, rubbing my face wearily.

She watched me a moment longer, then flipped the papers on her clipboard to sit together again. With one finger she pushed her glasses up her nose, "Well, we have your number; I assume you don't mind being his contact for the time being-" I shook my head quickly and she continued, "But in the mean time I think you should go home and get some rest. You can come back in the morning."

"Yes." I agreed, "Thank you."

Thinking back through the bizarre events of the night, I found my way along the empty hospital corridoors and to the exit of the hospital. I hoped that the guy wouldn't be in trouble- being high in a hospital usually found you in a bit of a fix- but before I could think anything else I was being slung across someone's shoulder and carried through the reception area. Whoever it was was greatly frustrated by the automatic doors and ended up punching out the glass, making me squeal.

"Where the hell is Tetsusaiga?!" the person kidnapping me growled, running much faster than I'd ever seen anyone run before.

"The heck?! Look, I don't know what drugs you're on, but put me the fuck down!" I shrieked, pounding my fists on his back, "I''m sorry I hit you with my car but jeez!"

"Woman! What the fuck did you do with my sword?!" he growled, and I just yelled out again.

"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT ANY FUCKING SWORD!" deciding he wasn't going to put me down anytime soon and worrying that he was a wackjob planning to tie me up in his basement, I yelled, "Somebody help! This druggie is trying to kidnap me!"

Unfortunately, it was around five AM, so there weren't really any people around to hear my distressed calls.

"Shut up, woman!" he finally yelled back, "I need my sword or that youkai's gonna eat us for breakfast!"

"Youkai?" I stopped, quiet, then started hitting his back again, "You're fucking crazy!"

Abruptly, he stopped, pulling me off of his shoulder and dropping me to my feet. I stumbled, regaining my balance, but he ignored that and turned my head around with his hand. What I saw both terrified and disgusted me.

Before I could process the image of the _absolutely fucking huge_ fanged spider that towered above the collection of trees less than a hundred yards away, I was slung back on the weird boy's back and we were moving again.

"You believe me now?!" he shouted at me, and I turned my head to get a second look- though instantly regretted it. It was following us.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" I shrieked, and he winced, a vein throbbing on his temple.

"Quit squealing in my ear!" he snapped, "It's a youkai! I said that already! Now where is my sword?!"

"I don't fucking know!" I whisper shouted back at him, a slight tinge of desperation in my voice now. I was panicking. "I didn't even know people still carried fucking swords!"

"Useless!" he hissed, "Well, I have no idea, so that's just great!"

"It's not my fault you lost your shitty sword!" I snapped back, then stopped, "Did you still have it when I hit you with my car?"

"I think so, but I don't see what good that-"

"Go that way!" I cut him off, pointing. He did as I said, begrudgingly, and I spoke quickly, semi-elated, "I think I know where it is!"

"You better be right-!" he said, voice strained as he jumped to dodge a giant claw striking down at us. The concrete ruptured.

Without saying anything else, I guided him through the streets to the place where our first meeting had occurred. He tipped his head back slightly, as though sniffing the air, then grinned tersely, putting me down in a hedge and dashing away. I stared up at the 'youkai' as it leered down at me, cursing out the weird red wearing boy in my head for leaving me to be a demon snack.

But, before the spider thing could make a meal out of me, a flash of red fluidly swiped with a silver blade, cutting the leg clean off. I was disgusted as blood sprayed on me, but couldn't help but watch the monster get slowly cut to pieces. I cringed as the weird cosplayer flung some blood off of his sword and onto the ground, scowling. Damn him for looking so cool while the corpse dropped down dead behind him- I should have been terrified by what I saw.

"What are you staring at, Ningen?" he asked, glaring, and I glared back. What was I supposed to do with the feelings of admiration I had just then? He ruined it the moment he opened his mouth.

"A jerk who may or may not be high." I retorted, folding my arms and looking away. He glared harder.

"You've got a smart mouth, woman." he growled, "That's likely to getcha killed."

"Whatever. Run back to whatever Whorehouse you came from, Prettyboy. You're surplus here." I said angrily, annoyed that he was being such a dick when he didn't even know my _name. _Was he just a jerk by nature?

I was almost waiting for his reply, and when none came I realised that he had fainted. Damn idiot ruptured his headwound while fighting- and anyway, he shouldn't have been leaping around like that when he'd lost so much blood, _and_ been unconscious. He must have no sense of self-preservation or something.

I stared at his form for a second, in an internal debate, then finally conceded that I wasn't _quite_ a bad enough person to leave him there to get mugged/ raped. So, with an expression of intense suffering on my face, I lugged him back into my car.

Once home, I decided to put him in my bed- so then my foster family wouldn't get freaked out by seeing a random boy sleeping on the couch. It would be much easier to explain that way.

The couch was much less comfortable than my bed, but by the time I actually flopped down on it I was too tired to even care. I was asleep in seconds.

**R&R! :D**


End file.
